Ivresse
by lurleen
Summary: Me revoilà!Bon je ne vais pas tout raconter donc le mieux est d'aller lire la fic! Par contre c'est complétement slash!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers : rien n'est à moi, apparemment ma lettre au Père Noël n'est pas arrivée à destination !!!**

**Bon ça fait un p'tit moment que je n'ai plus rien écris, j'avais perdu toute inspiration, ça et puis un nouveau job, donc voilà, j'ai eu un peu peur d'avoir perdu la main mais je suis quand même arrivée à écrire cette fic !!!**

**Petits remerciements à Isajackson, c'est grâce à son chapitre 6 de Irrésistible Rodney, que j'ai eu l'idée d'écrire ce qui suit, donc MERCI Isa !!! Et si vous ne l'avez pas lu, courez-y, c'est une super fic !!!**

**Au début cette fic se passe après l'épisode « Possédés » de la saison 2 donc après le baiser entre John et Elisabeth (précision importante !!!) **

Rodney entra dans ses quartiers, il enleva sa veste qu'il jeta sur le petit lit et se dirigea, sans même allumer la lumière, devant la baie vitrée. Il contempla un instant le ciel inondé d'étoiles de toutes tailles. C'était vraiment une vue qui l'émerveillait à chaque fois et qui l'apaisait quand il était énervé ou anxieux. Et à ce moment précis, toute une foule de sentiments l'envahissait, la colère, la tristesse, la peur. Il ne savait pas comment gérer tous cela, d'autant plus qu'il ne pouvait parler à personne de ce qu'il ressentait.

Depuis peu, il s'était rendu compte que son attirance pour le Colonel Carter s'était amenuisée et il ne pensait plus à elle aussi souvent qu'au début où il était arrivé dans la cité. En fait pour être franc avec lui-même, il ne pensait plus tellement à elle, car une autre personne avait pris la place dans son cœur. Malheureusement, malgré le fait qu'il s'en soit douté, cela n'était pas réciproque et il venait d'en avoir la démonstration. Il se demandait encore comment il avait pu tomber amoureux d'un autre homme, il n'avait jamais pensé que cela puisse lui arriver même s'il se disait que les sentiments qui liaient deux personnes ne s'arrêtaient pas au fait qu'il soit du même sexe ou non.

Il se laissa glisser lentement contre le mur, une fois assit par terre, toujours fixant l'océan, les tours qui s'élevaient devant lui et le ciel, il ramena ses jambes à lui qu'il entoura de ses bras. Il posa son menton sur ses genoux. Ses yeux brûlaient tellement il retenait les larmes de couler. Il ne voulait pas se mettre dans un état pareil pour une simple désillusion. Il repensa à ce qui avait déclenché cette peine.

Il revoyait distinctement les deux corps l'un contre l'autre échangeant un baiser interminable. John et Elisabeth. En train de s'embrasser. Bien sûr ils étaient possédés et ce n'étaient pas eux qui agissaient mais il revenait à l'instant de l'infirmerie où le chef militaire et la diplomate passaient la nuit et leurs regards ainsi que les insinuations de John ne trompaient pas. Cette petite expérience avait du leur ouvrir les yeux. Et les siens par la même occasion, pourquoi était-il allé penser qu'il pouvait avoir une relation avec John Sheppard. Et dire qu'il y a quelques jours de ça, il voulait parler au militaire. Celui-ci aurait bien ri. Ce qui lui pesait le plus, c'est de n'avoir personne à qui en parler. Il devait garder ça pour lui.

La radio qu'il avait jetée sur le lit en même temps que sa veste se mit à grésiller.

/ Rodney /

Il décida de ne pas se lever. Il avait reconnu, sans trop de peine d'ailleurs, l'accent prononcé du médecin en chef. Mais c'était sans connaître la détermination de ce dernier qui réitéra plusieurs fois son appel.

- Quoi ? Fit-il finalement.

/ Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère /

- A votre avis ?

Rodney s'en voulait un peu d'être aussi froid avec son ami mais il n'avait pas envie de discuter ce soir.

/ J'aimerais vous voir un instant. /

- Ecoutez je suis très fatigué et j'aimerai dormir, je n'ai pas envie d'attendre que vous traversiez toute la cité.

/ Ce ne sera pas la peine, je suis devant vos quartiers. /

Sur ces mots, Rodney entendit doucement taper contre la porte.

Il murmura quelque chose contre les écossais mais se décida quand même à ouvrir. Au passage, il alluma la lumière qu'il avait laissé éteinte jusqu'à présent.

Derrière la porte, Carson attendait. Quand Rodney ouvrit, il vit son ami tenant une bouteille de whisky à la main.

- Vous n'aviez pas l'air bien tout à l'heure, fit-il en entrant. Alors je me suis dit qu'un petit verre ne vous ferez pas de mal.

Il se tourna pour faire face au canadien et c'est là qu'il vit à quel point son ami n'allait pas bien. Il avait les yeux rouges et un air abattu sur le visage.

- Qu'y a-t-il Rodney ? Vous savez que vous pouvez me parler.

- Rien, répondit Rodney simplement. Vous avez raison, un verre me fera sûrement du bien.

**°o°o°o°**

Au même instant, à l'infirmerie, John cherchait le sommeil. Malgré tous ce qu'il avait vécu durant la journée, il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Une chose l'ennuyait plus que tout, le comportement de Rodney. Tout le monde avait été ravi que lui et Elisabeth retrouve leurs corps et leurs esprits mais quand ils s'étaient tous retrouvés autour d'eux, ici même à l'infirmerie, le scientifique n'avait pas eu l'air heureux comme les autres. John en était venu à penser qu'il y avait peut être des séquelles liés à ce qui leur était arrivés et que personne ne voulait rien leur dire, cependant Rodney était un très mauvais menteur. Ou alors il y avait autre chose et étant son ami, il devait savoir ce qui le tourmentait pour pouvoir l'aider. Après tous, Rodney l'avait déjà souvent tiré d'affaire et il le considérait un peu comme un frère, c'était le moins qu'il pouvait faire. Il décida que dès le lendemain, il essayerait de savoir ce qui n'allait pas chez son ami. Finalement il arriva quand même à s'endormir.

**°o°o°o°**

Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, Rodney pensa que la journée qui venait allait être difficile. Un mal de tête commençait à faire son apparition. Il se sentait nauséeux et avait la bouche pâteuse. Il n'osa pas ouvrir un œil de peur d'aggraver la douleur de sa migraine.

« Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? » pensa-t-il puis tout d'un coup la soirée de la veille refit surface.

Carson, la bouteille de whisky et puis plus rien. Ils n'avaient quand même pas autant bu ? Tout en gardant les yeux fermés, il essaya de bouger afin de se mettre sur le dos. Il esquissa un mouvement quand il sentit quelque chose à côté de lui ou plutôt quelqu'un. Il commença à se demander s'il n'avait pas fait quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas du quand Carson était partir. Il n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux, cette fois, par peur de découvrir qui était avec lui.

« Allez un peu de courage ».

Il allait ouvrir les yeux mais il se rendit compte qu'il ne devait être vêtu que de son caleçon.

« C'est déjà ça. Bon à 3 j'ouvre les yeux. 1… 2… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir son décompte qu'il entendit une sorte de cri étouffé. Par réflexe, il ouvrit instantanément ses yeux pour découvrir, en face de lui, un Carson tout décontenancé.

D'un même mouvement, ils se levèrent d'un bond, chacun d'un côté du lit. Rodney attrapa la couverture qu'il drapa tant bien que mal autour de lui. Carson, aussi peu vêtu que lui, prit son pantalon et l'enfila à grande vitesse.

- Mon Dieu, que s'est-il passé ? Demanda le médecin sans regarder Rodney.

- Je pensais que vous alliez m'éclairer là-dessus, répondit Rodney.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Carson d'un air soupçonneux.

- C'est vous qui m'avez fait boire non ? Et je ne me rappelle de rien.

- Eh bien figurez-vous que vous n'êtes pas le seul, s'insurgea le canadien. Et puis si vous insinuez que je vous ai fait boire pour faire je ne sais quoi avec vous, c'est très mal me connaître.

Aucun des deux n'avez bougé. Ils se faisaient toujours face.

- Bon je vais m'habiller et quand je reviens, il faut qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé. Ou non.

Rodney prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Carson récupéra son t-shirt et l'enfila.

Chacun de leurs côtés, ils pensaient à ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire cette nuit-là. Chose qui, de manière ou d'une autre allait changer leurs vies. A tous les deux.

**Alors à votre avis, l'ont-ils fait? L'ont-ils pas fait? Réponse dans le prochain chapitre (normalement!!!)**

**Et sinon vos impressions?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tout d'abord merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisr!!!**

**Voilà la suite, si vous êtes patientes vous attendrez encore un peu pour connaître la réponse à cette question existentielle: Rodney et Carson ont-ils consommés?**

**Je voulais juste ajouter une chose: pour moi c'est une première (et j'espère être à la hauteur!!!) mais vous en apprendrez plus dans le chapitre prochain!!! **

John se réveilla, toujours décidé à découvrir ce qui n'allait pas chez son ami. Mais avant il fallait qu'il ai le consentement de Carson pour sortir et celui-ci se faisait plutôt désirer ce matin. Heureusement pour lui de charmantes infirmières firent leurs apparitions pour s'occuper de lui.

**°o°o°o°**

Rodney, était toujours dans la salle de bains et redoutait de sortir et de se retrouver face à Carson. Bien qu'il eut des sentiments pour un autre homme, il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer en train de … Il secoua la tête. Pas avec Carson. Et puis il imaginait très mal Carson avec un homme. Il savait que beaucoup de femmes sur la cité auraient volontiers passées la nuit avec le médecin donc celui-ci ne pouvait pas être attiré par les hommes. Comme le Colonel. Soudain Rodney eut une vision qui le rendit encore plus nauséeux. Et si c'était lui qui avait profité de la situation et du fait que Carson soit incapable de se défendre ?

Carson de son côté attendait anxieusement le retour de Rodney. Celui-ci sortit de longues minutes plus tard. Quand il entra dans la chambre, il vit le médecin assit sur le lit, tenant sa tête dans les mains. Rodney s'approcha doucement. Carson leva la tête et se mit brusquement debout. Ils se fixèrent tous les deux, attendant que l'autre fasse le premier pas.

Carson allait ouvrir la bouche quand sa radio grésilla.

- Oui ?

/ Docteur Beckett, nous avons besoin de vous à l'infirmerie. /

- Que se passe-t-il ?

/ C'est le Colonel Sheppard, il veut absolument vous voir, il dit qu'il doit sortir au plus vite, une affaire urgente parait-il.

Carson jeta un coup d'œil à Rodney, qui fut absorbé par la contemplation d'une de ses photos.

- Très bien, dites-lui que j'arrive tout de suite.

L'infirmière coupa la radio. Carson la plaça dans la poche de sa veste qu'il entreprit d'enfiler.

- J'espère que l'on aura vite l'occasion de reparler de tous cela, fit Rodney.

Carson hocha la tête et ajouta :

- Je crois que s'il s'était passé quelque chose, on s'en rappellerai, non ?

Il se rendit compte que cela sonnait faux. Rodney aussi d'ailleurs.

Ce que Carson n'avait pas prévu, c'était qu'il y ait un groupe de personnes non loin des quartiers de Rodney. Donc forcément quand il sortit, ils se tournèrent vers lui et au vu de leurs têtes, Carson se mit à penser qu'il allait y avoir une nouvelle rumeur dans la cité. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

Il se hâta de passer devant eux et de se diriger vers son infirmerie.

- Ah Docteur, vous voilà enfin.

John ne fut pas mécontent de le voir. Il avait hâte de sortir.

- Excusez-moi, j'étais occupé ailleurs, répondit vaguement Carson.

John regarda attentivement le docteur et se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas rasé, que ses vêtements étaient froissés et qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir passé une nuit très reposante.

- Alors Doc, elle est comment ? Demanda-t-il avec un large sourire.

- Qui donc ?

- Celle avec qui vous étiez occupé ?

- Oh ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez.

- Allez vous pouvez me raconter.

- Ecoutez, vous voulez sortir oui ou non ? Alors laissez moi terminer.

John fut tellement surpris par le ton du médecin qu'il n'insista même pas et resta silencieux jusqu'à la fin de l'examen. Décidément presque tous ses amis avaient quelque chose qui les tourmentait. Mais il allait d'abord s'occuper de Rodney.

**°o°o°o°**

John revenait du labo et se dirigeait vers le mess. Il avait été surpris d'apprendre par Zelenka que Rodney n'était pas au labo et qu'il n'y avait pas encore mis les pieds. S'il n'était pas dans son labo, il était sûrement au mess, pensa John. Il se servit un café et jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce à la recherche de son ami. A première vue, celui-ci n'était pas là non plus. Il s'avança et alla s'installer à une table ou un groupe de militaire prenait leur petit-déjeuner.

- Bonjour Colonel, firent-ils presque tous en même temps.

John les salua à son tour et prit place. Il chercha durant quelques instants s'il ne voyait pas le scientifique.

- Vous cherchez quelqu'un ? Demanda l'un des marines.

- Oui le Docteur McKay. Vous ne l'avez pas vu ?

Le jeune homme jeta un regard à son collègue qui était en face de lui et essaya de cacher un sourire. Mais cela n'échappa pas à John. Il interrogea le militaire du regard.

Après hésitation, celui-ci se lança.

- Après tous on peut bien vous le dire, vous êtes obligé de travailler avec lui.

Depuis l'histoire de Doranda, même si celle-ci datait de plusieurs mois, beaucoup de personnes pensaient qu'entre le scientifique et lui, plus rien n'allait. Cela avait été vrai au début mais à force, leurs liens s'étaient resserrés et ils étaient aussi proches qu'avant.

- J'ai vu le Docteur Beckett sortir des quartiers du Docteur McKay, ce matin.

- Et alors ?

- Il avait l'air d'y être resté un long moment, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

- Non, je ne vois pas, fit John un peu sèchement.

- Ca faisait déjà un moment que j'attendais Collins devant ses quartiers et je n'ai pas vu le Docteur entrer. En plus il n'avait l'air de ne pas avoir dormi beaucoup. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, ajouta-t-il avec un regard pleins de sous-entendus.

Le jeune marine regarda ses collègues en ricanant. John se souvenait en effet de la tenue du médecin et du fait qu'il n'avait pas voulu lui en dire plus concernant sa nuit visiblement agité. Maintenant il comprenait. Et il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

- Pas un mot de tous cela à quiconque, fit-il en se levant. Et c'est un ordre, ajouta-t-il sèchement. Si j'entends la moindre chose sur cette soi-disant affaire, je vous en tiendrai personnellement pour responsable.

Le sourire du jeune marine s'effaça tandis que John s'éloignait.

**Voilà, alors vous en pensez quoi de tous ça????**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bon tout d'abord je tenais à vous remercier pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissé, ensuite je voulais m'excuser d'avoir autant tardé à publier ce chapitre, j'espère que les prochains se feront moins attendre !!!**

**Voilà donc la suite et pour celles qui ne se rappelle pas, petit résumé des précédents chapitres : Rodney est amoureux de John mais passe la nuit avec Carson. Cela va le désarçonner et le mettre dans une drôle de situation !!!**

Rodney faisait les cent pas dans ses quartiers en essayant de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé durant la soirée. Il s'assit au bord de son lit, posa ses coudes sur ses cuisses, ferma les yeux et enfoui sa tête dans ses mains.

_Deux corps se pressant l'un contre l'autre. Les mains de chacun d'eux découvrant le corps de l'autre. Des corps qui commençaient à se dénuder. Une peau douce sous ses doigts, un corps qui frémissait sous ses caresses, son prénom murmuré entre deux souffles et lui qui répondait ardemment aux caresses de l'autre homme. Carson…._

Soudain, Rodney releva la tête et la secoua pour essayer de chasser ces idées. Ou ces souvenirs. Il ne savait plus. En fait si, il savait très bien. Il se leva précipitamment. Il était temps d'aller travailler afin d'oublier tous cela. Cependant au plus il pensait à ce qu'il venait de se souvenir et moins cela le dérangeait. Il trouvait cela de plus en plus normal comme si cela devait arriver d'une façon ou d'une autre. Pourtant il n'avait jamais vu Carson que comme un ami et rien de plus. C'était de John dont il était amoureux. Il se rendit soudain compte qu'à cause, ou grâce, à cette histoire, il n'avait pas pensé une seule fois au militaire depuis qu'il s'était réveillé. Au côté de Carson, pensa-t-il d'un coup. En arrivant près de son labo, il aperçut justement le Colonel devant la porte. Celui-ci avait les mains croisées dans le dos et tournait en rond, la tête baissée.

Rodney essaya de paraître le plus naturel possible quand il l'apostropha.

- Eh Colonel, vous êtes déjà sorti de l'infirmerie ?

John attendit que le scientifique arrive à son niveau pour lui répondre. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre au mess. Il ne s'était jamais douté de rien. Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ? Et pourquoi Rodney ne lui avait-il pas fait assez confiance pour le mettre dans la confidence ? Il comptait bien avoir des réponses à ces questions. Malgré le sentiment qu'il avait que cela ne le regardait absolument pas, il voulait savoir. Autre chose le poussait à savoir sans qu'il ne sache ce dont il s'agissait.

- Oui, je me sentais beaucoup mieux donc Carson m'a laissé sortir.

Rodney ouvrit la porte et laissa le Colonel entrer avant lui.

John entra et fit le tour de la pièce en laissant s'attarder son regard sur chaque objet. Comme s'il venait dans ce laboratoire pour la première fois alors qu'il le connaissait par cœur. Il voulait parler à Rodney mais ne trouvait pas le moyen d'amener la conversation sur le tapis. Il décida d'y parvenir de manière détournée.

- Alors Rodney avez-vous passé une bonne nuit ?

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous demander cela, répondit le scientifique tout en branchant divers appareils.

John pensa que c'était mal parti si le canadien retournait ses questions sur lui.

- Oui très bien, répondit-il quand même. Mais vous ne m'avez pas répondu, insista-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie pour ne pas que Rodney se doute de quelque chose.

- J'ai passé également une bonne nuit, merci de vous en soucier.

Il tourna le dos au militaire en se demandant ce qu'il lui arrivait.

- Je ne vous ai pas vu au mess tout à l'heure, vous sortez à peine de vos quartiers ? Demanda John.

Rodney se tourna vers lui, le regard soupçonneux. Il était en train de se faire questionner et il se demandait bien pourquoi. De son côté, John se rendit compte qu'il n'avait peut être pas été assez fin. Il allait ouvrir la bouche mais ce fut Rodney qui parla le premier.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous arrive, mais je n'aime pas trop être interrogé sans savoir pourquoi.

- Excusez-moi Rodney, John soupira et prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer, il y a quelques minutes j'ai appris quelque chose et je voulais en avoir le cœur net.

Rodney le regarda d'un air interrogateur avant de s'asseoir en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et en attendant la suite. John ne pouvait plus reculer, il allait avoir sa réponse et il sentait que si le canadien confirmait les dires des militaires, quelque chose en lui serait différent. Il lui expliqua donc ce qu'on lui avait rapporté. Rodney écouta attentivement. Quand John eut finit, Rodney se leva, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il décida de jouer franc jeu.

- Eh bien oui, Carson a passé la nuit dans mes quartiers.

Le cœur de John sauta un battement. Il avait du mal à imaginer ses deux amis en train de…. Les paroles de Rodney le coupèrent dans ses pensées.

- Je ne veux même pas savoir à quoi vous pensez. Et quand bien même cela ne vous regarderez pas. Ni vous ni personne.

Rodney n'en revenait pas que John puisse croire une chose pareille et cela prouvait bien qu'il n'y aurait jamais la moindre chose entre eux.

La conversation qui s'annonçait n'augurait rien de bon.

**°o°o°o°**

L'infirmerie était assez calme, Carson en profita pour s'isoler dans son bureau avec l'excuse de finir ses rapports. Il prit place derrière son bureau et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. Il contempla le plafond et au bout de quelques minutes, ferma les yeux.

_Rodney s'approcha de lui, ils étaient tous les deux dans la pénombre. Bientôt les lèvres du scientifique se posèrent sur les siennes. Des lèvres douces et chaudes. Un baiser timide mais qui s'intensifia rapidement. Les mains du canadien commencèrent à parcourir son corps. Il l'imita et sentit l'autre corps frémir sous les siennes. Il sentait l'odeur de Rodney tandis qu'il l'embrassait, mélangé aux effluves d'alcool. Il sentit une pression de la part du scientifique, il se laissa faire et se retrouva allonger sur le petit lit, Rodney prenant place à ses côtés toujours en l'embrassant et le déshabillant._

Une infirmière qui frappa à la porte, le sortit de ses pensées. Une fois que celle-ci fut partit, il décida qu'il ne pouvait pas faire semblant. Il parlerait à Rodney et lui dirait qu'en fait il se rappelait très bien de tous ce qui s'était passé et que cela l'avait énormément troublé, ce n'était pas peu dire. Quitte à se mettre un peu à dos le canadien, il préférait être franc avec lui. Ni une ni deux, il activa sa radio dans l'intention d'appeler Rodney.

**°o°o°o°**

John venait de quitter son labo, quand la radio de Rodney se mit à grésiller. Carson essayait de le joindre.

- Oui, répondit-il simplement.

/ Rodney, je crois qu'il est urgent que nous parlions. /

Le scientifique ne pouvait être que d'accord à ce sujet. Il comptait bien mettre les choses au clair avec l'écossais et lui avouer que les souvenirs lui étaient revenus. En ce qui concernait ce qu'il ressentait en y pensant et au plaisir qu'il avait prit, il se garderait de lui en parler. Pourtant il ne savait pas si c'était ce qui s'était passé ou alors en sachant qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre John et lui mais il ne voyait plus seulement Carson comme un ami maintenant il ne restait plus à savoir s'il allait endurer la même chose qu'avec John.

- Très bien, dans un quart d'heure sur le balcon de le jetée sud.

/ J'y serais /

Et Carson coupa sa radio. Rodney sortit et prit le chemin du lieu de rendez-vous. Maintenant il fallait qu'il réfléchisse à ce qu'il allait dire au médecin. Plus l'heure du rendez-vous approchée, plus il sentait le trac l'envahir. Son estomac était serré et sa gorge nouée. Il attendait anxieusement en regardant la mer et les vagues s'écraser contre la cité.

**°o°o°o°**

En se rendant vers ses quartiers, John se remémora la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Rodney. Ce dernier n'avait pas eu tout à fait tord quand il lui avait dit que sa vie privée ne le regardait pas. Mais autre que la conversation, John repensait à tous ce qu'il avait ressentit. Ces sentiments qu'il connaissait pourtant bien, seulement il avait toujours ressentit cela avec une femme pas avec un ami, et encore moins si cet ami était un homme. Tout à coup plusieurs choses lui revinrent en mémoire, choses qui concernaient toujours Rodney ou ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, ce qu'ils avaient faits l'un pour l'autre. John se rendit compte que finalement toutes ces petites choses n'avaient pas été faites innocemment. Il repensa également au comportement de la veille du scientifique et cela ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose : il avait été jaloux d'Elizabeth comme lui été jaloux de Carson à cet instant. En fait il s'aperçut que cela faisait déjà un moment que ses sentiments envers le scientifique avaient changés, que ce n'était plus une simple amitié mais plus que cela, mais il ne voulait pas se rendre à l'évidence et le fait de savoir que Rodney ait pu avoir quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie, lui avait soudainement ouvert les yeux. Oui, il était très attiré par son collègue, on pouvait même parler de sentiments très forts. Il arriva finalement devant ses quartiers dans lesquels il s'engouffra. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit en pensant à la meilleure façon de se déclarer à Rodney.

**Bon je dois avouer que John se rends un peu trop facilement compte qu'il est peut être amoureux de Rodney mais je dois dire que je ne savais pas trop comment le transcrire autrement sans faire tout un chapitre sans presque rien dire de nouveau !!J'espère que vous comprendrez et que vous allez quand même aimer ce chapitre !!!**


End file.
